When a dictionary helps you to write a story
by Tirainy
Summary: What happens when you randomly choose words from a dictionary and then try to write a story based on it? Complete insanity, of course. Collection of one-shots. ON HIATUS.
1. I Preffered When It Was Cold

**AN: 'Welcome to When a dictionary helps you to write a story' aka when you choose random words from a dictionary and then try to write a story with them...**

* * *

 **Title: Welcome to When a dictionary helps you to write a story**

 ** **Summary:**** What happens when you randomly choose words from a dictionary and then try to write a story based on it? Complete insanity, of course. Collection of one-shots.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.**

* * *

 **Today's words: pajamas, volcanic, stabilize, goggles**

 **Story 1: I Preferred When It Was Cold**

Tails rolled in his bed again, finding out that even lying on his side isn't comfortable. It surely was because it was so cold. He had already three blankets and he was still cold. This year's winter was probably the coldest winter in his entire life.

The young fox get out of his bed and he could feel how the cold air attacked his small body, which was protected only by pajamas. Yes, the cold was that bad, he **_even_** wore pajamas.

He took one of the blankets and stuffed himself in it and then he immediately headed towards his workshop.

He will warm up the house.

-O-

Sonic groaned as he rolled in his half-awake state. His body felt hot, so uncomfortably hot.

The blue hedgehog threw the blankets off himself.

Still too hot.

The blue hero frowned as he groggily opened his eyes. He yawned and slowly got up. He looked to a window, to look if its still night. He blinked surprisedly, when all he saw were orange and red colors.

Sonic blinked. Wait...was that a lava behind his window...?

"Ehm, Tails?"

The young genius peeked into his room, safety goggles on his eyes. "Yes, Sonic?"

"Do you happen to know why is there a lava outside?"

"Yeah, I moved our house close to an active volcano."

The blue hero didn't even want to know how he managed to do that and how could something so dangerous look like a good idea to him. "And why?"

"It was too cold. Now we are warm!"

Well, it was warm. But their house could catch on fire any second as well. "I think I preferred when it was cold..."

* * *

 **AN: Nice reviews and constructive critism appreciated.**


	2. Emotionally Unstable Toaster

**Today's words: foresee, fork, conclusion, coyness**

 **Story 2: Emotionally Unstable Toaster**

That feeling when you are not allowed to do something and you suddenly have a great urge to do it...

Sonic knows it too well. Tails have told him to not come near the toaster with a fork. However, he haven't really told him why, so the blue hero was left wondering why on Mobius isn't **_a fork_** allowed near the toaster.

He would ask Tails if he was at home. He couldn't even call him, because the fox kid left his phone in his workshop.

So, the blue hedgehog just sat at the kitchen table and stared at the toaster. It looked the same as when he had bough it, but the young genius had to already repair it once(yesterday to be exact) and since that no forks were allowed near it.

But Sonic's curiosity was growing. He got up and took a fork from a drawer. He looked at the fork in his hand and then at the toaster. He shook his head. Tails is probably just making fun of him.

He extended his arm and poked the toaster with the fork.

Nothing.

The blue hedgehog shook his head. Of course, the fox kid was just making fun of-

A small bolt appeared appeared between the fork and toaster. Sonic immediately dropped the fork, jumping away from the toaster.

Pair of digital eyes appeared on the toaster and they looked right at Sonic. _"Hello, there. What a beautiful girl you are! No need for coyness! Ask the question that is troubling you!"_

"I'm a man..." the blue hedgehog said, but the machine obviously heard him wrong. _"You're asking who is the perfect man for you? I know the answer!"_

 _"You should get someone who treats you well..."_

"I surely wouldn't thought of that..."

 _"Someone strong..."_

"I'm strong enough myself..."

 _"And kind..."_

"You just described me."

 _"You know...someone like me!"_

"Yeah, sure-Wait, what?!" The blue hero stared in shock at the device. Did it just say what he think it said?

 _"So, what do you say about that? Let's go on a date!"_ The toaster declared, his digital eyes shining with eagerness.

Sonic rubbed his neck nervously. Why was he even feeling nervous because of a toaster? "I'm sorry, you are...you are not really my type."

The toaster looked shocked. _"What?! But why not?!"_

The blue hero sighed. He had a feeling this will be a long conversation. "Well, you are not even organic-"

 _"I can change-"_

"Dude, I don't really think you can change this."

 _"You are right, it's pointless,"_ the toaster looked somehow defeated suddenly. _"There is no reason to live!"_

And then somehow the toaster managed to jump off the kitchen counter.

...

...

...

Which didn't affect it anyhow as it was only about two feet long fall.

 _"...And would you go on a date with me if I was organic?"_

-O-

Tails walked into the kitchen, completely bewildered by the sight that was presented to him. "Alright, what is happening here?"

"I'm just helping a pal with his first heartbreak," Sonic answered, patting the weeping toaster on his 'back'.

The young genius looked worried. "Sonic, are you aware it is **_just_** a toaster?"

The toaster started to sob even louder. "Dude, you can't speak about Jerry like that! Jerry has feelings too!" Sonic hugged the toaster tightly to make it feel better, sending a scolding look towards the fox.

Tails decided to just leave the scene and pretend it never happened.

-O-

Jerry left the house few days later, claiming 'he has to stand on his own'.

(It was a very tearful goodbye for Jerry and Sonic. Tails just decided he was glad the toaster was gone.)

* * *

 **AN: Hey, don't give me that look! I have warned you in the summary crazy stuff will be happening here.**


End file.
